The use of cylinder liners in engine blocks has been known for many years. The principle purpose of such liners is to reduce the cost of remachining the cylinder bores of an engine after a long period of operation. In addition, such liners aid in sealing the engine head to the engine block and therefore help in preventing combustion gases from leaking into other parts of the engine. Two common examples of conventional cylinder liners are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,401, issued in 1952 to Rippingille and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,542, issued in 1955 to Sheppard. With advances in technology, the internal pressures of combustion engines has increased, and today, it is not uncommon to find engines operating with combustion pressures within the range of 10,000 to 20,000 kilo Pascals.
These higher combustion pressures have proven detrimental to an engine's sealing gaskets and have also reduced the ability of the conventional liners to seal of leaking combustion gases. Such gas leakage is hazardous to an engine in that it affects the operating performance, causes starting difficulty, reduces engine compression and adversely affects the heat transferability of the engine coolant.
Now an interference fit cylinder liner has been invented which is capable of preventing combustion gases from leaking to other parts of an engine. This new cylinder liner is particularly useful in high compression engines, such as high pressure diesel engines, where it is even more desirable to stop combustion gas leakage.